The Wedding: His and Her
by avatar-roku-14
Summary: Revised version now posted. SELF EXPLANATORY.FLUFF in first third chapter. ViolenceAlchohol in second.
1. Chapter 1

I reworked the story to make it better and more believable, tell me how it is in your REVIEWS!!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The day was sunny and mild. The peninsula on the island where he grew up was decorated in many flowers, rows of chairs, and a wick archway where a minister was standing. The wedding was about to start, and Sora was nervous as hell. He and the other men of Destiny Islands were nervously awaiting the bride to come out of the old shack where they had all spent the night countless times. Finally, the procession music began, a slow, suffocating tune, began playing, signaling the Bride's appearance.

Kairi slowly walked down the pedal-strewn path, tears in her eyes. Despite himself Sora couldn't help wondering if they were joy, or if the were something else? What was he thinking! Of course she wanted to get married to him! She had always given hints that she liked him, and now they were putting that into stone. As Kairi slowly descended the walkway, she looked at Sora and gave him a warm, loving smile. So this was it, huh? Sora couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, standing there in her flowing white. Her dream dress. When she reached the archway, she, Sora, Riku, and Selphie stepped up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this union…"

Sora wasn't paying attention to the priest; all he could look at was Kairi. Her pretty blue eyes, voluptuous body, scarlet hair. She was a goddess.

"Do you, Mimura Kairi, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, through rich or poor, sickness and health, for all of eternity?"

"I do!"

Sora's heart pounded. Funny, he had imagined this day forever, the day of Kairi's wedding, but it had always seemed different than this. Sora decided that this was better. Strange… Sora was going through all the motions of the wedding, but his mind was on Kairi. Eternally Kairi…

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two youth should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Sora's heart pounded. Please, don't let it happen. Dear Kingdom Heart, don't let it happen!

"I DO!"

Sora was shocked. He couldn't believe he had ruined the day Kairi had dreamed of since she came to the Islands! What a jerk!

"I-I'm sorry" he began. "I just… Are you sure you want to do this, Kai? Do you love him? Or me?"

There were tears in both their eyes. Riku was standing, jaw clenched, shocked and furious. Don't hate me, Riku, I have to know.

"I… I…" Kairi began.

Sora has horrified. He ran. Around to the other side of the island. He was beginning to cry now, thinking of what must be happening right then. The ring, the champagne, the cake. He hid in the trees and didn't dare go back to the other side of the island for a good four hours. On his way back, he saw that the reception had ended. His heart ached. Right about now, they were probably experiencing their first… Sora didn't really want to think about that. He was about to board his boat when he spotted the old secret place. Tears welled up in his eyes again. She might as well be dead, now. He should have told her, everyday, how much he loved her. Now… this was his entire fault.

Sora entered their little cave and looked about. All around him were drawings of he and Kairi. He walked over and sat down by his favorite. The Paupu. It was a picture of him and Kairi from when they were five, each giving each other a Paupu. He and Kairi had had feelings for each other even then… but he had missed his chance. This was the price to pay.

"Kairi… I love you." He said, his fingers tracing the Paopu she was handing him.

"I know." a voice said softly. Sora jumped and instinctively summoned the Keyblade. He whirled around and pointed his weapon at the unknown entity.

There was Kairi. She was just as beautiful as ever, though her hair was disheveled and she was still in the wedding dress she had bought with Riku in mind.

"But I thought that you were getting marri-" Sora asked, utterly confused.

"Ssshhh… I did, too," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. " But then this incredibly sexy, amazing guy told me he loved me, and ruined my wedding day…"

Sora looked at the ground, red in the face and ashamed. How could he have been to selfish? If he really loved her, wouldn't he have kept his mouth shut? She deserved to be happy.

"…so when he ran, so did I." she finished, beaming at him.

"What?" he said, looking up.

"I love you, too, silly." she smiled, and ran over to him.

And then, after 18 years of waiting, they shared there first real, passionate kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Re-edited and revised. Hopes it's better. R & R!!!! NO FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter needed a lot of work. Hope it's better. REVIEW!!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Kairi was still in her wedding gown and heels. She was racing through the deserted streets of the Main Island. She finally turned on Paupu Place and stopped at her small little bungalow. She had expected to go in, pack, and get out. Then she would go down to the dock and wait for Sora. They were catching the _Dawn Treader _(A/N Chronicles of Narnia, anyone???), the only ferry that left before ten o' clock in the morning. They needed to get out of town quick, before Riku could find them. He would be pissed.

She walked up to her house and her heart sank. A light was on. Tall, spiky hair was silhouetted in the window. Riku.

"Oh, shit!"

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

Sora raced through the streets of the Main Island. He turned right at Shellfish Lane, ran up a flight of stairs, and entered his apartment building. Up to more flights and down the hall, he unlocked his door and stepped inside. There, sitting inside was Pluto.

"NOT AGAIN! We've already wiped out the Heartless! Go home, Pluto!"

Pluto, sensing Sora's anger, cringed. He dropped the envelope and bounded through the open door.

"Aw c'mon, Pluto! I'm sorry, I just…"

Too late. Pluto had left. Sora went inside, hurriedly packed everything he needed, got his money from the vault (2,000,000,000 munny that was left over from his travels) and picked up the envelope. He started reading. He gasped.

Oh no! KAIRI!, he thought. He grabbed his duffel bag and ran out the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, Kairi. Thought you could run out on me! THOUGHT YOU COULD HUMILIATE ME!" he yelled. The stench of alcohol was assaulting. Kairi trembled.

"Please! Riku… you know that isn't what happened! You KNOW I love you, but just not like…"

"NAWT LIKE SORA!!!" Riku yelled accusingly, his speech slightly slurred.

Riku grabbed her arm and thrust her to the ground, sitting on her pelvis.

"Ow! Riku, you're drunk!" she screamed. She hit him, trying to force him off her. Strong thought she was, she couldn't lift two hundred pounds of dead weight.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" He slapped her across the face. She gasped.

"Please…" she cried, sobbing uncontrollably. "Riku… I'm sorry! I-I d-d-didn't… I… I'm s-sorry!"

Please… just get him off me, she thought.

"So…ra…" she whispered. But that even enraged him more. Slapping her again, he got onto his knees.

He got on top of her and ripped her dress in half. There she sat in the tight t-shirt and short shorts that she had worn to bed the night before.

"You gonna rape me, Riku?" she said thickly, her head pounding. She was almost mocking him, and there was a hint of a smile on her face. "'Cause once you do, there's no going back. You'll be lost in darkness forever."

The pain. Kairi had never felt this much pain before. Anger welled up again as he tried to rip her remaining clothes off. A few hours ago, he wanted to marry her, now he was raping her! NO! She had to do something… but what? She couldn't hold him off much longer, not on her own.

Where are you, Sora???

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sora raced through the streets of Main Island. Now, Sora was almost there.

Oh no, what if I'm too late?, he thought, sprinting harder.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Kairi's anger suddenly welled up right before he was about to rip her shorts off. Kairi had picked a wedding day where she would be more fertile, to have a better chance of conceiving that night. Riku knew that, and she guesses this was his revenge. Sure you can leave me, but here, have a constant reminder I was your first.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Sheer adrenaline allowed her to throw him off her right, as he was about to enter her. He was thrown several feet and hit his head on a coffee table, knocking him out. She scrambled over and threw her shorts and shirt back on.

What an asshole…

"Kairi!" Sora burst through the door. Seeing her bruised and bloody, he drew his Keyblade and pointed it at Riku.

"NO! S-Sora, don't! D-don't... He's kn-nocked out, s-so let's j-just go." she said shakily. Trembling she walked toward. No sooner had she gone two feet then she keeled over and vomited.

Reluctantly, Sora withdrew the blade. He dressed Kairi in some new clothes and went and packed the rest of her things.

"Kairi, honey, let's go, ok?" he asked, trying his best to sound comforting and reassuring.

He tried to help her stand, but she pushed him away.

"Don't to-tou-touch me. Please!" Tears were welling in her eyes. She was still in shock from what Riku had tried to do.

"Kairi…" he said, hurt. "We need to leave these islands, now. I'm here for you, and I love. What do you need me to do for you so we can make the ferry?"

"I-I just…" She pulled herself up and started limping out. Sora tried to help, but she pushed him away.

"I just… need to do this on my own, with you there to support me, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll do anything you need. I love you."

Kairi said nothing, though she longed to. She needed to concentrate so they could get out of town and catch that ferry. She loved him, but this was going to take time to get over.

Time… that's all. Time.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I toned down the content and graficness of it all… made it less, what was the word, 'Ghetto Fab'??? R&R and hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter in this story, though I may consider continuing if people are interested.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sora and Kairi wondered through the streets of Traverse Town, window shopping and talking to each other.

"Really? Took them long enough!" Sora said laughing.

"Yeah, I know! Aerith is thrilled! She keeps smiling and telling me how she always knew Cloud would come around."

"Who didn't?" Sora agreed, and they continued on, talking about just about everything either of the could think of. Sora had to admit it felt nice. For a while in there, he thought he had lost her, but about a month after the –incident- she kissed him, their second ever, after dinner one night, Since then, everything had been going great.

They wandered back to the cottage they were sharing and Sora settled down to take a nap. Kairi wasn't tired, though, so she went over to Cid's shop.

"Hey Kai!" Cid greeted her cheerfully. He had been really great to her and Sora when they first came here, seeing they had a place to live and such.

"Hey, Cid. Any mail?" she asked. He grunted a yes and went up to the former Moogle Synthesizer Shop to get it. He came back down with a considerable stack. She thanked him and began to sort through the pile. There were about twenty bills, a few spam letters, a magazine for her, and a letter from – Riku?

Yes, it was plainly marked.

To Miss Mimura Kairi

P.O. 1637

TRAVERSE TOWN

A strange mixture of curiosity, anxiety, and hate filled Kairi as she opened the letter. The letter was one half a page long, and it had several teardrops on it.

_Kairi,_

_I know now what I did to you. I know now that you warned me. And I know now that you were right, If you can find it in you to forgive me, you know where to find me, but I doubt you've even read this far._

_Riku._

The hate was gone now, with the curiosity and the anxiety. Now all she felt was pity. Pity for a person who would never quite find his way back to the light. Pity for someone who had lost both the loves of his life – his best friend and his soul mate – in one night. And she felt pity for a person who would desperately check to see if that girl had responded to his letter, only to everyday be disappointed when there is no reply.

She sighed, threw the spam and Riku's letter into the fire, and walked back home. When she entered the front door, Sora was awake.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asked groggily. "Anything interesting come in the mail?"

He had seen the stack of bills in her hand.

"No." she replied. And that was that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A few more months passed by, and eventually the letters from Riku stopped coming. Finally, on their one year anniversary, the went out to dinner at the nicest café in Traverse.

Laughter. That was the best way to describe the evening. The atmosphere was perfect. The food was great. Sora was there, not to mention generous helpings of red wine. Finally, after the dinner plates were cleared, Sora said he had to go to the bathroom and left the table.

Kairi was just beginning to wonder where Sora was when the jazzy music stopped and the resturaunt fell silent. She and the other bewildered customers looked around the café, wondering what had stopped. Then, the music switched to a more romantic song, and the café quickly began buzzing again. Then, Sora returned.'

"Hope your still hungry, because I just ordered the finest delicacy that this café has for dessert."

Intrigued, Kairi raised an eyebrow. After staring at each other for another thirty seconds, it became apparent what dessert Sora was taking about. The waitress came bustling out of the kitchen carrying a giant mound of whipped cream on a platter. It was a Paopu fruit.

"Sora…" she said, smiling at him. The waitress set the platter down and bowed away.

"Well, dig in, then." he said, taking a small bite from his side of the fruit. Kairi started to eat, too, and soon there was only one bite left.

"You take it, then" he said, smiling at her. She beamed back and shoveled the last bite onto her fork. She had no sooner put it in her mouth than she bit down on something very hard. Hard as diamond.

Trembling, she pulled the ring from her mouth, astounded by its beauty.

"Sora…"

"You know what they say about Paopus, Kai…"

Everyone in the cafe was staring. Smiling she said,

"Of course I do!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Maybe it had something to do with the alchohol, maybe the emotion of what had happened, but that night at eleven found Kairi and Sora in a heavy make-out session. In the moment, Sora reached for Kairi's dress and began to pull up. She immediately slapped his hand and pushed him away. He looked wide eyed.

"Kairi…" Sora said, obviously embarrassed and shocked.

"I'm sorry… I just, you know… it was instinctive…" she mumbled. Wait, she thought, I am engaged to this guy… shouldn't I trust him?

At the same time, another little voice said "Remember what happened last time you were engaged, though?"

Time to make decision then, Kairi. Trust? Or not?

Kairi reached down and pulled up the hem of her dress. Wrapping her arm around him, she said,

"Now, where were we?" and she kissed him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I was thinking I would leave it there, but I will change my mind if my reviewers want me to continue. IT IS UP TO YOU, REVIEWERS!!!


End file.
